Smart and Young The Story of Two Geniuses
by RainbowFez
Summary: Alvin is visited by his old friend and crush Adam Young. Shred's feelings are still strong but does Adam feel the same? Old feelings can live on but they can also cause trouble with the people you care about now.
1. Chapter 1

So no one has posted anythng on Mr. Young since november :/ so I dont know if many will read this. I started watching the TV show again today. I watched the first three episodes so if I misrepresent Mr. Young than I'm sorry. This will most likely be somewhere arounf 4-15 chapters, depending on how i want to end it. If no one reads it then I'll discontinue it. I'd rather not finish than feel depresed that no one like my story :p yea I know pathetic. For the peopel reading my max and shre "Bro of Boyfriend" story sorry. I know I said I'd post the next chapter a few days ago but I keep having to rewrite it. I thought writing somthing like this might help spark an idea. :) I hope you ebjoy the story. ALSO! I have a Poll going on my page. It asks "Rate me as an author compared to others on . (On a scale from 1 to 10) 1 being worst 10 being best" I vwould apreciate it if you voted. Thank you and Please review

* * *

"Shred calm down" Max said. He'd been watching his bro pace for the last ten minutes. It really was starting to bug him. He didn't know why Shred was so nervous.

"I am calm" Alvin responded, his eyes staying firm on the ground. Alvin was dressed in is nicest shirt and sweater vest, the one that makes his eyes pop. He'd been waiting for this moment for months and now he wished he had another week to prepare.

"Shred he's just a friend" Max said, getting up from his place on the bed. He strode over to the scientist and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. Shred kept fidgeting. "Can you at least tell me what's so important about his friend? Shred's eyes grew wide and for a moment Max swore he saw fear but it vanished instantly.

"We met at a conference. He was presenting his work on electron flow in an accelerated environment. It was amazing. He's a genius. Most of the other scientists just ignored him though. He was too young for them to really listen to his work." A growl passed Shred's lips.

"You he's a kid?"

"He's fourteen. We really hit it off. We spent the rest of the conference together." Shred trailed off.

"And?" Max asked. He was beginning to get confused. Shred was hiding something. Something happened at that conference that he didn't want Max to know about.

"He was the first and only guy I ever had a crush on" Shred whispered out. If Max hadn't been listing intently he wouldn't have heard it. Alvin shifted from foot to foot watching his best friend out of the corner of his eyes. Max's features shaped themselves into many emotions. There was surprise than sadness, followed by anger and back to sadness. His face finally settled on a look of curiosity.

"You're bi?" Max asked. Shred breathed out a sigh of relief. Max didn't hate him.

"No" Alvin said, running his hand through his short hair. "I don't like guys, only him." HE gave a small smile. Adam really was an amazing person. He held Alvin's heart in a way no one ever had and possibly never would again.

"Does he like you too?" Max asked. Alvin looked up at Max with an emotion Max couldn't place.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Shred asked, his right hand twitching. Max frowned.

"Cuz you're my bro. I don't care if you're bi or gay, as long as you don't have a crush on me." Max said seriously. How could Shred think he wouldn't accept him? They were best buds, brothers.

"Don't flatter yourself" Alvin chuckled. Max put a hand to his chest in mock offence.

"For your information I am a stud" He said, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Of course you are" Shred said sarcastically.

"I mean look at me" Max said glancing the mirror. "Perfect hair, chiseled features…"

"You don't have chiseled features" Shred interrupted.

"Drop dead gorgeous eyes, a six pack"

"You don't have a six pack" Alvin called out.

"I do" Max growled playfully. Shred just rolled his eyes. Max smiled. It had worked, Shred wasn't pacing any more. He looked calmer and not like he was about to explode. That all changed through when the doorbell rang. Shred jumped what had to be five feat in the air and ran from the room. Max shook his head in shock. He had never seen Shred run like that. Maybe if they put this Adam guy at the finish line, the school would finally win at a track tournament. That made him smile more.

"Hi" A female voice called, crawling through the widow. Max glanced back at her.

"Her Howie" Max said. The girl closed the window behind her. "What's up?"

"I'm here to help Alvin with our experiment." She said with a big smile. She never smiled that big not even when she first met him.

"He told you, you weren't working on anything today." Max reminded her but he knew she hadn't forgotten.

"Oh! Did he?!" Howie asked in the worst fake surprised voice ever.

"You just want to meet this friend" Max said.

"Alvin's rubbing off on you she said, looking dreamily up at her crush beautiful and smart. Max rolled his eyes. When they heard voices in the hall they froze.

"Act natural!" Max hissed. He jumped onto the bed accidently, slipping off so he was half on the floor half on the bed. Howie tried to go to a seat but slipped and fell on her but.

"And then Slab…" Adam young paused when he entered the room. He glanced at the small girl sitting on the ground and the teen boy hanging upside down on his bed.

"Really?" Alvin said into the silence. "You can't even act normal for thirty seconds?" He said but there was a tint of humor hidden behind the exasperation. "See what I have to deal with" he gestured to the two in the room.

"This is nothing. Wait till I tell you about Derby" He chuckled.

"So you're Adam" Howie finally said, standing up and brushing herself off. She held out a hand and he took it. Max followed her example and reset himself before approaching the new boy.

"Hi I'm Max" Max said, holding out his hand. Adam took it but paused.

"Are you Max Asher?" Mr. Young asked.

"Yea" Max said surprised. "Normal nerds don't recognize me… Oh… I didn't mean nerd like" Max stuttered. Adam held up his hand, smiling.

"Don't worry I know I'm a nerd. But you're right in a way. I didn't know anything about you but a student of mine loves you so I decided to watch some of your stunts online." Mr. Young said, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. All three frowned. Alvin felt his heart shrivel. Max watched as the sadness engulfed his bro's eyes. Howie chose to look away. She knew how much this boy meant to Alvin and if he had moved on… it would be devastating for him." The room became awkwardly silent.

"So who is he?" Max finally asked, slapping himself internally. He's so stupid. This would only make Shred sadder.

"Her name's Echo." He began.

"I thought you liked dudes" Max interrupted, before looking down and turning red. He was on a role today wasn't he?

"No" Mr. Young said, glancing to the boy standing near his side. For the first time he realized how upset Alvin really looked. "I'm straight but… But Alvin is different. I've never met anyone like him before." He said, turning to be face to face with the other scientist. "No one has ever understood me the way he does. When everyone only saw a geek and a genius, he saw so much more. For a time I thought I really was just that. I was just a genius. I was lost in what everyone wanted me to be. Alvin showed me that I'm my own person, that I can be a genius and still be a kid. I can have fun even if no one my age understands. When the world pulls us down we have to push back because the world out there is never stronger than what's in here" He said tapping his forehead."

"I said that" Shred breathed out, His heart swelled. Not only had Adam said is instead of was but he also remembered word for word what Alvin had told him almost three years ago.

"That was beautiful" Howie, whimpered softly, eyes streaming with tears. Adam and Alvin turned to look at her.

"I think we have our first fan girl" Adam smiled. "Next thing you know they'll be coming up with couple names."

"Advin? Alvam? Aldam?" Howie started asking herself.

"No!" Shred nearly shouted. Howie looked him with big eyes and a pouty lip. "Go back to your Max Asher fanfiction" He told her, smirking at the way Max choked.

"You're what!?" Max coughed, still trying to recover from choking on nothing.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Alvin said. "Why don't I show you around the town."

"I'd like that" Adam smiled.

* * *

What do you think so far? The intro was the longest I ever wrote. Just wanted to say that. But I hope you liked it and **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

three people actually reviewed! :D less than 30 people read it but still 3 reviews! I'm glad that people like thsi pairing. I hope you continue reading. I have some intresting things happening in chapter 4 and 6 :)

* * *

The two boys settled down on a snowy slope overlooking the city. They had watched the orange, pink and red sunset light up the snow like fire but now it was receding below the horizon. In a few minutes the sky would be the dark blue of night.

"This was wonderful" Adam breathed out. Alvin looked over and gave his friend a smile who returned with a grin. For the first time in a long time all his worries had vanished. He wasn't thinking about papers, students or if Slab was going to beat him up. No, for the first time in three years he felt like he was home. That's the way his heart felt.

"I love you" Alvin whispered. Obviously he hadn't been thinking because his face paled as white as snow and his eyes grew to saucers. "I mean… I…" He tried to say but whatever the words were they were tumbling out in random order.

"I love you too" Adam replied. That made both boys freeze again. They had been talking for three years over email, text and skype but this they had only spent a little over a week in each other's presence. They shouldn't have this strong a reaction to each other. But a part of Mr. Young's brain reminded him that his feelings hadn't grown or lessoned from the first moment he spoke to Alvin.

The second scientist had similar thought streaming through his mind. He was wondering how he could fall so deeply in love with someone he barely knew. Of course he knew him now. He knew Adam very well but from the beginning he was in love. Most people, especially scientist laugh at the idea of love at first sight. Alvin would have scoffed at the idea too if he hadn't met Adam. They sat in silence, so engrossed in their thoughts they didn't feel the passage of time. What they did feel, or at least hat Adam felt was the cold chill clinging to body.

"Maybe we should head back" Adam whispered, smiling at his love.

"Yea" Alvin agreed. They stood and started walking home. Halfway back to the house their hands somehow found each other and by the time the door was in sight the chill had vanished from both their skins.

Alvin opened the door and stepped in. His entire family, plus max were sitting on the couch and chairs talking in worried voices.

"Chipmunk!" Alvin's mother cried, rushing to her boy. Alvin gasped for air in the lung crushing hug. "Where have you been? DO you know what time it is?!" Adam glanced at his watch to find he hadn't put it on.

"No" Alvin said, voice soft. He didn't like worrying his mother.

"It's almost midnight!" She squealed, tightening her grip. For a normal teenager this wouldn't cause much worry but never had Alvin ever stayed out past nine without calling to tell his mother. He was nerdy like that.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault" Adam said. The woman looked up, realizing for the first time there was another person there.

"You must be Adam, Alvin's friend" She said, smiling. As they shook hands Alvin breathed deeply. He was relieved the attention was off him. If that hug went on any longer he'd need to go to the hospital. He paid half attention as his parents talked to Adam. He was thinking of other things, important things. It took him a few seconds to realize the room was quieter. HE looked up and everyone was staring at him. He glanced at Adam who was trying badly to conceal the fear and worry. Max looked guilty and his sister wasn't paying attention. His parents we relooking at him intently, his father looking worried and his mother sad.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Max asked how your date went" His sister said, filing her nails.

"I was just making a joke" Max cut through the silence. He had assumed Shred's parents had known about Adam. Alvin didn't keep many secrets from them.

"Was it a date?" Alvin asked Adam. Adam looked surprised for a moment but then caught the joking tone.

"I had no idea" Adam chuckled, more convincingly than he thought he could. "Should I have brought flowers?"

"I like roses" Alvin smirked, crossing his arms.

"Ok than next time I'll bring roses" Adam laughed.

"Who said there'd be a next time?" Both boys burst out laughing. Max felt so relieved. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman looked appeased and were no longer staring at the boys like they were about to burst into flames. They were calmly smiling.

"I think I'll show Adam to our room" Alvin said, standing up. He really wanted to get out of there.

"On our first date!" Adam said in a surprised voice. "Alvin you dog." Both boys burst out laughing again. The parents watched as Alvin led his 'friend' up the stairs. T e moment they were out of sight though the smiles faded. "That was really close" Adam breathed.

"I should have told Max they didn't know" Alvin sighed, running a hand through his hair again. They entered the bedroom that now held a plush cot between the two beds.

"That was quick thinking" Adam smiled.

"I am a genius after all" Alvin chuckled. He blushed at the smile Adam gave him.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble." Adam said, frowning for a moment. They sat down on Alvin's bed.

"You didn't do anything" Alvin promised. He placed his hand on top of the other boy's. The teacher's face grew dark.

"What?" Alvin asked, shivering at that look. Did he do something wrong? He quickly removed his hand. He was surprise when Adam grabbed hold of it so they were holding hands.

"It's not that" Adam said in a serious voice. "It's just, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know if I can go back to just being friends." His voice softened. "I really like you Alvin. I always have but today… I didn't realize how much I really loved you. In only a few hours you've been able to make my feel…" Mr. Young was at a loss for words. "I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force." Alvin burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed. IT made Adam grin. "You're the first person to ever laugh at one of my jokes."

"Well you're hilarious." Alvin chuckled, returning to a sitting position. "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just our bond that is forming?" He asked. "That was terrible. I think we should leave the jokes to you."

"I agree" Adam snickered. They let out a collective sigh and as one fell back onto the bed, their hands still grasped together.

"I don't know what we're going to do" Alvin agreed. "I feel the same way but we can't. You live on the other side of the country."

"I wish we could you could come to Oakbrook." Adam sighed. "You could be one of my students."

"Do I even have to make a joke about that?" Alvin asked, turning his head to face his friend.

"I don't give extra credit." Adam smirked, doing the same. They were so close. Their noses were almost touching. Shred could see the green sparks in the pools of blue that were Adam's eyes.

"You were my first kiss" Alvin whispered.

"Mine too" Adam replied even softer.

"I haven't kissed anyone since."

"Me too" Mr. Young breathed. Their faces inched closer, centimeter by centimeter, micron by micron. They were separated by what felt like atoms when the door opened. Adam jumped, falling off the bed.


End file.
